


After Office Hours

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Office Romance, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot Without Porn, it's a new genre I just invented, mentions of NaruSasuSaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Naruto is lonely after Sakura and Sasuke left the village to travel together, he keeps leaving the office later and later, things start to change after one night when his secretary Hinata and him share a couple of vending machine beers.In this AU Naruto becomes Hokage a lot earlier than in the manga and The Last never happened.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the existence of this fic (that I should not be writing because I have a fuckton of uni work to finish) on Rethaniel from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend from reviving my cheesy love for workplace romance.

“Hinata?”

She jumped awake and stared horrified at his kind smile, missing instantly the weight of the hand that rested briefly on her shoulder while he tried to wake her.

“I'm s-sorry” she felt so ashamed, she couldn’t believe she fell asleep on her table like that. “I know it’s no excuse, b-but think I didn’t sleep well last n-night and-“

“Slow down'ttebayo!” He let out a throaty laugh. “I’m not here to accuse you of anything. To be fair, I’m really surprised you are still here. It’s almost one a.m., I thought there was only me here.”

“Oh... I was...” She hid a yawn behind her hand. “I was waiting for you.”

“Hinata...”  He frowned as she nervously started gathering her things from the table. “You really shouldn’t. Your family must be worried...”

She stood up and smiled softly without looking at him directly.

“They are not. Did you... Did you finish? I will help you! I mean, if I can, I should had been helping you all this time, shouldn’t I? That’s why you are here until this late, because your useless secretary can’t even do her job.”

Her cheeks were red and puffy as she stared at him with a glint of maniac despair in her eyes. To think she was asleep moments ago, some energizing nap that was, he repressed the urge do smile at her antics.

“Wow, Hinata, just, wow! Are you ok? Why are you being so hard on yourself? You are the best secretary anyone could ask for, none of your said is true at all. Actually, I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you and Shikamaru with me. And to be true, I wasn’t working... Not really... I was just avoiding going home and I took a nap on my table too for a little bit.”

She deflated like a balloon filled with sadness instead of helium.

“I'm sorry...”

Now he couldn’t help smiling, and put a hand over her shoulder.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know, I just...”

He have seen that before, how she retracted inwards like a wounded snail when feeling insecure, he wasn’t having that tonight.

“Hey, are you hungry?”

“What?”

“I’m kinda peckish. Do you think we can find anything open?”

He glanced over the window.

“I... I think there’s a new food machine on the corner of the street.”

He beamed.

“Great!”

***

“Are you sure your family won’t be worried for you staying out so late?” He asked with a mouth stuffed with dry ramen noodles. “I'm quite expecting some sort of super scary Neji-like guy coming to get you.”

She lowered her head to hide a little smile.

“No, no I don’t get those anymore.”

“Why not?”

He offered his cup of raw ramen to her, but she declined choosing to keep munching her M&M's.

“Since I resigned from my ninja career and got an office job I was invited to leave home and the Hyuuga clan actually, but I can’t, I have the byakugan and I am well... My father’s daughter... So I’m still Hinata Hyuuga for now, I haven’t been sealed, for now, but I don’t get bodyguards anymore and I can stay late as much as I want.”

“Oh... I didn’t know any of that. How didn’t I know any of that? You are my friend, you are my secretary, I’m the Hokage!”

“It’s not something you should be concerning yourself with Hokage-sama, you know how my clan is we don’t like to make a big deal of things...”

“You are a big deal for me, Hinata! W-well everybody on this village is... But you should have told me.”

“I’m sorry, Hokage-sama.”

“Like before, you have nothing to be sorry for... I’m the one in the wrong here. It must had been hard to you.”

“I bit. I guess.” She played with the plastic package of her candy. “But I also feeling unburdened for the first time in my life.”

“Yeah, you family is a piece of work, I remember from the chunnin exams. Boy, that was _ages_ ago. Do you remember how young we were? And I was such a brat!”

“You were not...” He didn’t expect the found in her expression, her face turned forward, away from his as she looked at their shared past. “And...” her cheeks were redder than before and not just because of the weather or the couple of beers they drank each “I looked up to you a lot”. She giggled and the sound made his belly feel weird, like there were bubbles inside him instead of the snacks and the alcohol they got from the machines. “Before you were the village's hero, you were mine...” she took a sip from her beer and then realizing what she just said she choked “I mean my hero, not m-m-my.”

He chuckled, she was so cute.

“But Hinata, I was a loser then.”

“But you were a proud one, you never let anyone bring you down, you never gave up, you just kept fighting, and look at you now!”

He stared at her for a few moments, and to his surprise she held the gaze, her expression fierce, her cheeks redder than ever. She was drunk, and after just two bottles, a lightweight drinker. She would remember none of this tomorrow.

And that's maybe why he did it.

He closed the space between them and kissed her.

It was a closed mouth kiss, and it was meant to be fast because he knew that was wrong milliseconds before touching her, but when he did. When the felt how bitter and sweet from the beer and snacks she tasted, and how so, so soft she felt, he stayed and, surprising him another time, so did she.

When he drew back, an apology on the tip of his tong, she still had her eyes closed, and she sighed. He swallowed the apology and it made bubbles even bigger on his stomach. She opened her eyes, they looked like half-moons floating in the dark ocean of her lashes. She licked her lips, he swallowed again, then opened his mouth to say something, but gave up and just leaned towards her again, his hands cupping the nape of her head, her lips parting to receive his, her hand snaking to his arm, the click of the empty bottle rolling to the floor.

He woke up in a bed that definitively was not his, it was too clean and the sheets had no obnoxious print on it, also the mattress as softer and the air smelt like flowers.

“Oh... You are awake. G-good morning.”

She was half-ready for work, but she was still suffering from a serious case of bed hair that became even more obvious now she wore it short again, she also was wearing a pair of fluffy slippers and there was a huge mug in her hand.

“Good morning’ttebayoo... What time is it?” He raised his upper body noticing as the comfort fell and exposed his naked chest that he was wearing nothing beneath it.

“Almost seven and a half.”

He noticed how her face went pink as her eyes wandered over his exposed chest and images of the night before flooded his head, specially those in which he found out the extent of her body through that pinkness spread.

Then he noticed his other morning companion. Oh noes.

“I... I think it's better if I leave first. I'm almost ready to go anyway.”

“You should have awakened me earlier, Hinata.”

Hinata who used that morning to memorise every freckle of his sleeping face didn’t agree and didn’t respond to that.

“I’ve left some coffee and rice in the kitchen, and the spare key you can put under the flower pot. I'm leaving now.”

He tried to get up to reach her but then remembered he was naked. A voice inside his head commented that she had already seen everything, but he ignored it and just firmly held the flowered comfort.

“Hinata, can we talk about this?”

She didn’t turn to him.

“Y-yes. Later.”

And then she was gone.

Work went normal. When he got there, almost one hour late from doing her dishes and hitting home to change clotting, she was sitting at her usual place working, and greeted him with a soft “Good morning, Hokage-sama” as if nothing had happened between them. It burst some of the bubbles in his stomach.

The day was so utterly ordinary that he almost forgot the night before. The weird conversation under the lamp light, the beers they shared, the sweetness of her lips and the tangy of her folds as she crushed his head between her tights. Well, maybe he didn’t forget it at all.

Finally, the work day was done, not that he did actual work that day at all. He kept looking at the door, whishing he could see through it and finding ridiculous excuses to go outside and walk past her, he went to de bathroom seventeen times and bought instant ramen five times, at end of the day he was feeling nauseous and he couldn’t say if it was pure tension or just too much food. He was just glad that Shikamaru was out on a mission and didn’t see that. He was also sorry for the same reason because he could use the advice, an at the same time he felt like he couldn’t talk about what happened between him and Hinata with anyone. It was so weird, he never felt so nervous after sleeping with anyone before. Maybe it was because of how his last relationship ended. If you could call that a relationship.

It was almost nine o’clock when she entered his room, her eyes focussing everywhere but him.

“You s-said you wanted to see me.”

He got up from his table, his hands on his pockets, he walked towards her in silence.

“I want to apologise. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you last night. I was sad, you were drunk. It wasn’t fair dattebayo… And if you don’t want to work here anymore, I’ll fully understand.”

“You didn’t.” Was what she finally said after a long silence that made his guilty grow so big it almost crushed him on the spot.

“What.”

“You didn’t t-take advantage of me. I… I wanted that. I was the one to invite you to my house, remember?”

Well, that was true.

“But still… Hinata…”

“I wasn’t that drunk. I’m actually usually much a heavier drinker than I was last night. I know what I was doing.”

Well, that was some interesting information.

 “But if you want me to find a job somewhere else I will understand, but can I stay until then? It will be hard to pay rent otherwise…”

“Hey, Hinata, you don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to! I just thought… If you felt uncomfortable…”

“I’d like to stay if it’s possible then.”

“Of course’ttebayo! Actually, I was very worried that you would want to go, where would I find such a good secretary?”

He gave her his trademark Uzumaki a thousand watt smile, she smiled back and they shared a little moment, until her eyes doped from his to his lips, he followed the gaze and swallowed hard, remembering how the night before she bit and sucked his bottom lip so much that he still felt it a little sore.

Unconsciously he stepped forward, almost invading her personal space. But she was the one to talk first.

“Why were you sad?” She whispered.

“I don’t wanna to talk about it right now.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t snoop in…”

Her eyes dropped to the floor and she threatened to leave, but he stopped her by putting a hand on her waist.

He could feel the goosebumps going through her skin.

“Hinata… I…”

What was fucking wrong with him? He had just apologized for this kind of stuff!

But she was giving him the half-moon look again.

“Tell me if this is ok.”

She crossed the imaginary line between them, there was now only a thin layer of air separating their bodies.

“It is.”

And next thing he knew, she was laying in his table, most of the important papers on the floor with pens, scrolls and empty ramen cups. His hands holding hers to the shaking table, her teeth biting his shoulder and his hips been held by the firm grip of her legs pushing him closer and deeper.


	2. Part Two

They ended up under the same lamppost, eating snacks again, but this time, Naruto was drinking coke and Hinata warm coffee. He could hear Sakura's voice inside his head censoring her choice and thought about commenting on it, but then the same voice reminded him that coke had the same stuff that kept people awake at night. And really, if he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind much if either of them didn’t sleep for the next hours which contraries the purpose of not drinking alcohol.

Oh my god, what the fuck he was thinking? That was so wrong.

“Uh... Hinata.”

“Hmmm?” She hummed back but didn’t turn to watch him, her eyes turned to the sky. It was a clear night, it wasn’t snowing despite the chilly winter air.

“I think... We should stop.”

She still didn’t turn to him, but her relaxed air disappeared and he could see her jaw clenching.

“Y-you are right. What we did today was v-very unprofessional.”

He heard the tin of the can he was holding crack under his tight grip.

“Unprofessional, yes, that was it, very unprofessional dattebayo. Shouldn’t have happened. Not in the office. Not at all.”

“Yes.” She agreed and the air became unbearable cold between them and maybe that’s why he said next:

“But we are not in the office now... Do you... Want to go home with me?”

She finally looked to him, he felt the bubbles filling his tummy all over again, and they only grew bigger when she smiled that coy smile of hers and breathed “yes”.

They did it in his shower, her hands pressed on the glass as he took her from behind, her damp hair gluing on her face and on his lips, the acoustics of the bathroom making her moans and sighs sound like the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

 

He wanted to return the favour and make her breakfast, but a) he had no food at home that wasn’t instant ramen, and b) he didn’t want to get up now. It was Saturday, thanks to her, he hadn’t slept a lot – he knew she wasn’t a kunoichi anymore, but she surely kept some sort training routine, because if he was known for his impressive stamina, nobody could say she was lacking – and she smelt so damn good he really just didn’t want to leave bed.

Also, he sure hadn’t planned that but he was grateful for having the maid scheduled for the day before. In the previous night, when they stood under his porch, he freak up for solid five seconds before opening the door remembering the mess his apartment usually were when there was only him at home, it was quite a relieve when he walked Hinata into the tidiest lemon smelling of places. He would have to thank Sakura for that. Or not. He didn’t feel like letting her or Sasuke to know whatever was that was happening between him and Hinata.

The woman next to him sighed and rolled to face the ceiling. He propped himself on one arm and looked down at her.

“Good morning.”

Her face tinted with soft red, and he wanted to follow the colour with his lips and the tip of his tong as it spread down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

“G-good morning.”

He couldn’t resist then, he dipped his lips to her neck, breathing her scent.

“Hokage-sama...”She sighed.

“Naruto.”

“W-what?”

He turned his head up.

“I'd like you to call by my name, ok?”

She cupped his face.

“Okay, Naruto-kun.”

He kissed her, slowly, lazily, never wanting to finish it. But when he did, kissed her cheeks, her jaw, sucked her ear tasting the metallic taste of her stud earring.

“Hey, what do you want to eat for breakfast?” The said with his face still in the curve of her neck. His voice sounding sultry. “It has to be something we can buy because I only know how to cook ramen.”

He felt her body shake as she giggled.

“Hinata! I’m being serious here!”

“There’s this bakery closer to here, they have the best chiffon cake with whipped milk and strawberries.”

He wanted to lick whipped cream from her thighs and eat strawberries from her lips.

“Do you wanna go now?”

“Hmmm…” She made, and he felt the sound reverberating under his lips. “Not really, can we just…”

“Yeah…” He breathed on her neck and when she started to caress the hairs of nape of his head, he felt like he was in cloud nine.

“I know it is sort of late to ask, but is it ok for me to be here? I know you don’t live alone.”

He sighed and rolled away from her, his fantasy of all the dirty delicious things he wanted to do with her involving pastries dissolving.

“Well… There isn’t anyone here to complain’ttebayo.”

She rolled on her side to look at him.

“When will they come back, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san?”

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Why? Are you afraid I’ll have to kick you out in five minutes? Because they will take longer than that.”

“Ten, then?”

He laughed and turned his face back to her.

“Nah…” He put one piece of dark hair behind her ear. “I don’t think they will be home until the end of the month. Hell… I don’t even think this is their home anymore.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s fine. I knew it wouldn’t last. Not for me at least. They want something else in life, I guess. And Sasuke will start wanting to have kids soon… It’s for the best.”

She felt her heart crumble for him, and it didn’t help that his gaze, although towards her, was lost, like he was seeing someone else.

“They have anpan too.”

“What?”

She felt so stupid after saying that, but she didn’t know how to stop.

“At that bakery place. I’ve never had it, but they say their anpan is marvellous.”

He smiled, and definitively having she at his focus now, and she relaxed under his gaze.

“Let’s get some, then.”

 

They decided that what was happening between them shouldn’t happen at work, but they saw each other every day at work, so, of course, it happened a lot.

Most of the time she swore to herself she didn’t intend it. Like, she was really worried that something was wrong when he had to use the bathroom –which to reach the door coming from his office you had to walk past her table – for the sixth consecutive time in ten minutes. She knocked the door and asked him if his was alright and the next thing she knew she was being pressed against the cool tiled bathroom wall and having her moans muffled by his mouth and her legs hugging his hips.

And it really wasn’t intentional to kiss his lower back when he tried to help her to reach a box of files too high for her on the archive’s shelf. It wasn’t her fault if she couldn’t resist then his shirt ridded up and she saw that delicious strip of skin that somehow still remained perfectly tanned in the mid of the winter, she needed to see if it tasted as good as it looked and god it certainly did. When he turned over with the box to look at her, she was feeling terribly self-conscious, but the dangerous look he gave her made her throat desert dry and her knees weak. And when he said, low and croaky “Lock the door, Hinata” she knew none of those files would be going to be dispatched as soon as they should.

But, to be fair, they did also work. Hinata never had a very busy social life, she mostly hang out with her former teammates or babysat for Kurenai on her free time, so, even before whatever was her new relationship – if she could call it like that – with Naruto started, she was already used to stay at work till after office hours. That Naruto was a workaholic she noticed when she first started to work for him, he would get at the office early and live late, but before he left the village, Sasuke would magically appear – sometimes accompanied of Sakura – every time Naruto seemed to forget to go home. Well, that wasn’t happening any longer. That should be Hinata’s job now, but Naruto wasn’t working late when she knocked on his door, if she wasn’t wishful thinking too hard, most nights looked like he was waiting for her.

But although they really thought they were keeping their – well, neither of them would use the word “affair” – secret, some people were just too damn smart for their own good.

“Should I ask what’s going on between you and Hinata?” Inquired Shikamaru with the airs of someone who regretted his question even before he said it.

Naruto froze.

“What you mean’ttebayo?” He hated how his voice rose two octaves.

“We were having this perfectly normal, boring meeting, and then she came in to give you that form and you completely lost the track of the conversation, dropped your glass of water over the table and since when Hyuuga Hinata wear a cleavage?”

Naruto started coughing and hopped he still had his glass of water.

“You noticed that?” He said after taking a deep breath.

“I’m afraid every men in the room did. I’m engaged, not blind.”

“I hope for your sake that Temari never find how you are using your sense of sight, then.” He said bitterly.

“Look, if you don’t want me to know, it’s fine, and if wasn’t any other girl I wouldn’t care less, but Hinata is not any girl. She may left the compound and shinobi life, but she’s still Hyuuga.”

Naruto let the silence hang between them for a few moments before responding.

“I know. I know.”

“So, what’s going on?”

“To be honest… I’m not sure myself.”

“So, you are not dating?”

“Nooo… Not dating.”

“Then what?” He was getting exasperated.

“I don’t know, ok? I just like being with her.”

“How far you went with her?”

“Goodness! You are so nosy dattebeyo!”

“I am your adviser, and I have to know things to advise you. I take no pleasure on knowing about your personal life, but some of it can affect your position.”

“It won’t, okay? I’m not that stupid.”

“You could have fooled me.”

That night he said to Hinata he was going to home alone.

But he couldn’t sleep so he texted her asking if she was awake, and he ended licking kuromitsu from her breasts.

 

Things went steady for a few weeks, the only thing they really agreed was not doing at the office anymore, but temptation was hard to overcome and neither of them were really trying. So she stopped going to work wearing pants, for skirts were so much more practical for quickies. All her tights gained holes in between her legs so she started wearing stockings and suspenders instead – and the look on Naruto’s face when the saw them for the first time would be forever hang in her hall of memories as one of the best of her life.

They usually ended their days on her apartment, it was closer to the Hokage tower but in a less busy street. They’d sleep together after sex, but he always left earlier than her to change clotting at his own house. She never asked him to keep stuff at her place, even if it was more practical, too afraid of scaring him into ending the fragile unnamed thing they had.

And, although, there was a considerably quantity of sex happening, some nights they just made out, or talked about silly stuff or made fun of people at work. The was even one night they even tried to cook, but that time ended with Hinata ridding Naruto on the kitchen floor and the next morning with they laughing in the shower every time they found a piece of food in a weird place.

But one morning, as Naruto got to work, he didn’t find Hinata at her desk, but her substitute that usually worked in the first floor.

“What happened? Where’s Hinata?”

The old woman looked unconcerned and didn’t even look up to greet him.

“She called in sick.”

That made no sense at all, true, they didn’t sleep together the night before because it was her babysitting night, but she had been fine all day long. Had she came down with the flu? But he had kissed her when they had a quickie in the supply room and he was feeling fine. Of course he had Kurama, but still.

“What does she have?”

“How should I know?”

“Such help you are.”

He started to dial her number from his phone but no one was picking up.

“Oh, I don’t think you will be able to talk with her, the service inside the hospital is the worst.”

“She’s in the hospital?!”

“The medical certificate she sent said that she would have to be there for a couple days.”

“Then it is serious! Cancel my appointments I’m leaving for the day.”

“But you just got here, and you have a meeting with the emissary of the Grass.”

“Cancel it’ttebayo!”

 

A thousand of horrible things flooded his brain as he run for the hospital. How could he haven’t notice that she was so sick? He saw her every day! Hell, he _did_ her every day. He should have picked up something. He could be such a self-centred brick sometimes.

But all the horror stories he was telling himself got to an abrupt end when he reached her room at the hospital’s obstetrics and gynaecology wing and found Shino coming out of it.

“Is she okay? Hinata, she’s fine dattebayo?”

He attempted to get into the room but Shino stood in his way, silent as usual.

Naruto wasn’t really paying attention because he was trying too had to not freak out, but even if he didn’t it was really difficult to get from Shino’s mostly hidden face what he was thinking, and still, his anger as palpable.

“Of course. It was you.”

And maybe because Naruto was in fact freaking out and because he really wasn’t expecting at all, when he noticed Shino’s fist in his direction, it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I already told you that I should not be here? That I’m really behind on the actually important stuff in my life? Oh gosh. And Yeah, that isn’t the last chapter, but I really hope the next one will be the last, and it won’t come tomorrow because I really have to write these 5 pages of Time, Aspect and Mood.  
> But I’m really happy with the feedback I received for this fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who faved and followed and reviewed this fic, you are all the best!


	3. Part Three

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR DATTEBAYO?!”

But before Shino could respond, that was, if he ever planned to, one could say by his livid face that anger had muted him; Kurenai appeared from Hinata's room, her baby on her hip.

“What is going on here?” She looked at Shino who just looked away, and then she turned to Naruto, completely ignoring the bruise forming on his chin. “Do you realize this is a hospital, Hokage-sama?”

“But he punched me!” Why the political head of her village still argued like a child?

Her lids fluttered and she took a long breath as someone who is on their limit would.

“Shino, Hinata is calling for you. Hokage-sama, we need to talk. Let’s go to the cafeteria”

“What? But I came all the way here to see Hinata!”

“You will be able to see her later. Please, it’s important.”

He looked conflicted from Kurenai to the door, almost if he was considering the possibility of pushing the woman and her baby from his way to get to Hinata.

But he didn’t, and if he was honest to himself he would know that was more because he was afraid of what he would find out in that room than had reserves regarding women and children. After all, he knew what ninja women and ninja children could do.

But he stayed nonetheless, even when Shino passed across him to enter Hinata's bedroom, and he followed Kurenai to the cafeteria without more protests.

At the exact moment they reached the busy hospital cafeteria, the baby started to cry. Well she should be almost two, more of a toddler, and when Kurenai freed a breast to feed her as if it was the most normal thing in the whole universe – to her it must have been – he couldn’t remember a moment in which he felt more uncomfortable in his entire life.

“What uh... What do you wanted to talk to me'ttebayo?”

And she gave him a look like she wasn’t expecting to see him there despite been her the one to invite him.

Then she sighed, but still said nothing. That was really getting on Naruto's nerves, he wanted to see Hinata so bad, his face really hurt and did help that the child sometimes stopped suckling and looked directly at him in a really creepy way.

Then, out of the blue she said.

“Hinata likes you.”

 _That_ was why she called him?

“I hope so.”

She looked like he had grown another head.

“You do?”

“Well, I consider her a dear friend.”

She let out a groan and looked up to the celling as if she was fifteen years younger.

“I meant, she has feelings for you.” And then she murmured something that sounded a lot like “what Kakashi was even thinking?”

But he had no will to defend himself as he let the words sink in.

“I know I had no right to tell you that. Hinata will feel betrayed by me and I don’t take her right to be, but I can’t keep just seeing this happen and do nothing.”

He swallowed hard.

“Do you... Do you know about us?”

She stared at him with a really hard look on her face, a droplet of sweat started growing on his temple despite the air-conditioner. 

“Yes, I do. But she didn’t tell me herself, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know Hinata, she has been so much happier in the last few weeks. And, after everything she has been through, I was happy for her. I was so wrong. I should have pressed her to know what was really happening between you two, and made her stop before she hurt herself even more.”

He didn’t know what to say after that, and his silence seemed to just make her more angry. After a long while, he finally spoke again, asking the question that brought him to that place.

“Kurenai-sensei...” He started in a low meek voice. “Why is Hinata here? Did I make her sick?”

“Do you even care?” She snapped.

“Of course I care'ttebayo!” He felt a sting of anger, he knew he messed up, but he was no unfeeling monster.

She sagged on the chair and covered herself, Mirai now slept in her arms.

“You should ask her yourself then. But...” She hesitated, her brow furrowed hard. “No, I’ve already said too much.”

“Please, tell me.”

She took a long look at him, and it was after a while when she finally said:

“It’s just... Those feelings she has for you, they are the most beautiful feelings one person can have for another. Remember that.”

 

oOo

 

“Naruto-kun!”

She smiled so beautifully and looked so adorable for someone who had just woke up, he felt the bubbles feel his insides again and he welcomed them, for they felt so good.

“Did I wake you?” He asked guiltily noticing how the golden sunset rays illuminated her pale face. He didn’t go to see Hinata after talking to Kurenai, he went back to work. He had so much on his head and needed a distraction. But it didn’t help much. Hinata’s ghost was everywhere in his office. Behind the curtains where she had to hide once when Shikamaru once almost busted them in the middle of a heated make out session. On his table, where he discovered there was some many possible interesting positions, even thought their favourite improper place to have sex was on the chair. With her falling over him like summer rain, sometimes hard, sometimes sweet and torturing gentle, his hands on her hips helping her to move, the cadence of her breasts pressing against his chest, and the way she looked at him, like there was no one else in the world.

He couldn’t run away from her, from them, there in his office. So, he told Konoe – the old woman from the first floor that was covering for Hinata – to cancel _again_ his appointments and left for the hospital.

“D-don’t concern yourself with that. I slept all day. Not much to do here after the boys and sensei left.”

“Your sister haven’t come yet?”

“Hanabi left the village with Chichi-ue yesterday, you gave them the authorisation yourself, don’t you remember?”

He remembered her bringing a form yes, it was before she fell down on her knees and unzipped him with the hungriest look on her face.

“Oh, yes! Sorry, things happen so much.”

She giggled. They said nothing for a while, and her smile turned into a concerned one.

“Are you okay, Naruto-kun? What is it on your face? Did you hurt yourself?”

He had to smile at that, and he couldn’t resist that self-imposed distance any longer, he sat on her bed and cupped her hands between his. 

“You always worry a lot about me. But I’m not important right now. Hinata, what happened to you?”

And he haven’t seen her blush like that in ages, at least no since they started having sex.

“I hmm... I have a UTI.”

She said it so low he almost didn’t hear it.

“You have a what?”

“A UTI, Urinary Tractor Infection.” And then she added fast “It’s not a STD.”

“So, I didn’t give it to you.”

“Well...”

“Hinata... I did, didn’t I? Even my dick messes things up, I must be really cursed dattebayo.”

“It isn’t like that. You see, we have been very, hmm, active. And it’s because the urethra is closer to the anus on the female body, when we have sex some bacteria can migrate and cause an infection.”

It was so weird that all he got from that were the words “anus” and “sex” and that gave him the weirdest beginning of a boner he ever had in his life.

That was a hospital! He made a woman sick! What the fuck was wrong with him?! Men were surely bastards and he was no exception to the rule.

And noticing he said nothing and just stared awkwardly at her, Hinata continued.

“It isn’t anything to worry about. It is my fault I'm here, really. If I had come to see a doctor sooner, I'd be on meds and at home. I shouldn’t have let it get to this, passing out and scaring Kurenai-sensei like that. But there was that meeting with the Grass envoy, we were so busy with preparations. How was it?”

Now he felt even more ashamed.

“I cancelled it.”

“What? Why?”

He felt even more ashamed than before plus really embarrassed.

“I had to see you.”

“But wasn’t he coming in the morning?”

“I came here in the morning.”

“But-“

“I talked to your sensei, and Shino punched me on the face and now I see I bloody deserved it.”

“Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? Shino-kun _punched_ you, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I made Kurama heal it, and even though he needs to pay his rent, he said no, can you believe it? I am the Hokage and I have to go around looking like this. But that doesn’t matter. Hinata...” he kissed her on the forehead, taking his time to breath in her scent. “Get better soon, I need you... I need you back in the office soon. I can’t do anything without you and that old woman? She’s really mean.”

She smiled.

“Ok, boss.”

“Please don’t call me like that.”

“You fought so much for be Hokage and now I can’t even call you ‘boss' or ‘Hokage-sama’?

“Konohamaru calls me ‘boss', that’s why it sounds weird and, anyway” He gave her the look owned from him every time they met in the supply closet. “I like when you call my name.”

 

oOo

 

He didn’t go to se her the day after, nor the next. And he tried to do part of the work at home, but even that he didn’t because there were plenty Hinata memories there too. Lucky for him, soon he noticed that Konoe's presence crushed into pieces every improper vivid memory his brain stubbornly tried to conjure. So, he went back to office to the horror of his cranky replacement secretary that found really annoying how needy her young boss was, calling her all the time, some of which himself seemed to be confused why. As she would know.

But he liked to work late and Konoe usually made sure to stay at the Hokage Tower for the exact amount of time he payed her, and no more. And his nights, that had been including Hinata for the last weeks, felt terribly lonely, and even work couldn’t distract him from the emptiness her absence caused. So, one night he went to the place that used to comfort him when he was still studying to ascend to the Hokage position: the zoo.

He always felt at home around the beasts and their cages, because, when you thought about it, he was a beast and a cage too, so they had a lot in common, most of the animals had been brought from far away and never met their parents, just like him. Not the been brought from far away though, he was born in Konoha. But his mother was from another village, so, maybe that too, a little bit? See, when he was at the zoo, among the monkeys and the funny looking birds he didn’t have to think about complicated stuff. And he even knew the guard there, Suzume, sometimes she even let him bottle feed a cub.

But those nights weren’t going like they should. And as he explained the whole episode to his mate, Chouyaku, the Kangaroo, he finally realized that he missed Hinata like mad. Still, he couldn’t put a finger in why exactly every time he tried to go to see her, something else always came up. Work he couldn’t put out, training that had been neglected, white mould growing on his plants that he needed to take care of it. And the morning he got to work and instead of Kanoe's scorning face, waiting for him was Hinata's warm smile. His heart pounding so hard he felt out of breath he run to this office without answering her good morning wish.

That night he didn’t stay late as usual, he left not a minute after closing hour and run to the zoo. He couldn’t explain to Chouyaku what happened, he couldn’t explain it to himself. But when he saw Hinata that morning, he felt like his heart would abandon his body, his bubbles were suffocating him, he felt sick.

The next day things went almost the same, but he managed to answer her good morning greet, and they worked normally as a Hokage and his assistant would, which, in fact, was nothing but very abnormal to them. Every time she threw him one of her coy smiles, instead of responding with a flirty remark or one of his own megawatt smiles, he just felt his throat run dry and his ears hot, and all the times he called her in to his office it was for actual work reasons, every single of them.

And to be fair, sometimes he even tried to apologize for not going to see her on the remaining days she spent in the hospital, he even rehearsed the conversation with his refection in the mirror of the office bathroom that had been used only for actual bathroom reasons and never from them both at the same time for days. He wondered if the sink was sad, missing the feeling of Hinata’s weight of the softness of her thighs. He knew he missed it. God he did, and having so close, but so out of reach was hard. So hard. But every time he thought of touching her again he remembered Kurenai’s words and he just stopped. Because that wasn’t right, that wasn’t what he signed for. But what had him signed for really? At first, he thought it was just sex between two consenting adults that happened to be really good friends. It was convenient because they worked together and saw each other every day, and it was good, amazing, really hot, sexy sex. And yes, he had some issues to work with since his ex-lovers had decided to cut him out of their relationship and all, but hadn’t? Hinata surely had too, liking him and not bothering to say before she started to share him bed. Now he was being a dick, it wasn’t her fault if she had amazing taste in men.

But, one evening the already crumbling new dynamics between them turned into dust. He want to the supply closet get some paper clips and found her there trying to reach for something. She was really short, it was cute.

“Hinata? Do you need help?”

She turned to him in a scared leap, throwing some boxes from the shelves.

“N-naruto-kun! I-I… I needed a new box of Staples. Someone put them in the highest shelf.”

“Why didn’t you ask me get them for you?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

He smiled, handing her the box.

“You never bother me.”

But she didn’t smiled back, she just looked at the floor.

“Naruto-kun… Did I..” She breathed and then looked up to him. “Did I do something wrong? Have I upset you in some way? Because if I did, I’m really sorry, but just tell me what it is so I’ll do it again, please”

Those words hit him harder than Shino’s punch, and what hurt the most was how familiar they were. In the first days after Sakura’s and Sasuke’s departure he blamed himself and wondered what he must have done wrong for them no to want him anymore. And he could see in Hinata’s eyes that had been torturing herself with similar questions.

“No…” For the first day since the hospital he felt the ropes tying his limps to his body every time he approached her fall down on his feet. He stepped into her personal space, his hands cupping her face. “Not you, never you.”

And he saw the tip of her tong wet her lips, he couldn’t hold any longer and bowed down to capture them.

That was really something. And he had no idea of how he had been capable of denying himself from feeling like that again. Kissing her was liking biting a piece of pure happiness, she was so soft and warm and moist. He walked her until she was pressed against the shelves, her hands were in his hair and she moaned deliciously when his tong caressed the roof of her mouth and again when he lowered a hand to feel her under the skirt. She was wearing one of those with the sexy elastic things, he could feel it as he grabbed her thigh up, locking her knee around his waist. He needed her now, he needed her so much.

“Hinata…”

He murmured her name and raised his head gasping for air.

And when she looked back at him and it was undeniable, staring at his face all the time. How could he haven’t never noticed before?

No one in the world had even looked at him with such adoration.

Kurenai lied.

She didn’t like him.

It was something bigger than _like_ , it was something scarier.

And as he stopped touching her as if her skin burned him, he noticed that he couldn’t deal with that, not now.

So, he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than I planned. I feel my Crazy Ex-Girlfriend high is starting to leave me (although I did use the UTI thing – I’m sorry for everyone who thought she was pregnant – and the zoo thing, and I also imagine Naturo singing Fit Hot Guys Have Problems Too a lot), that explain why my rhythm has been slower, also, I really had to work on my monography, yeah I’ll finally get my so desired degree at the end of the year, yay me!  
> And I also want to thank you all for the sweet reviews and darling faves and follows, I can’t believe so much people liked this story. Every notification really make my gloomy days a little brighter, thank you! Thank you so much!  
> Next chapter is sadly the last one and this time is for realzies, I’ll try really hard not making you guys wait too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of the part two, that I hope, will be the last of this fic will come, but I pretty sure think that some comments might me want to write it sooner than later.  
> And as you gather from the porn without plot without porn tag I have no idea of how to write smut, so don't wait for it.  
> I hope everybody who read until here enjoyed the ride.  
> See ya.


End file.
